


Attraction

by crystalcooper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Hogwarts Era, Horcrux Hunting, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Sexual Fantasy, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcooper/pseuds/crystalcooper
Summary: Harry knows very well what (and who) he is attracted to.It's a very short bit of harmless smut, not much plot to be found here.





	Attraction

Harry knew he was attracted to Hermione.

He had been since he hit puberty, back at Hogwarts. He hadn’t been aware of it at first, not until his unhealthy obsession with Cho Chang had been laid to rest in fifth year; and even after that, it had been painfully obvious since fourth year that Ron liked her, and she clearly liked him back. Harry was many things, but he wasn’t a bad friend. So he never showed sign of it, buried it deep inside and acted like it didn’t exist; so easy for him, among his secrets it wasn’t even the most shameful.

But late at night in the dormitory, when he could hear the reassuring sound of Ron’s snoring from the bed beside his, he closed his eyes tight, and let his mind wander. He imagined meeting Hermione in the library, tangling his fingers in the bushy hair right at the back of her neck, and shutting up one of her endless rants with his mouth. He imagined licking her lips, ever so softly, and slipping his tongue in to caress hers lightly. Cupping her breast with one hand, barely grazing her nipple with his thumb, just enough to make her frustrated, and infuriated, and aroused. Teasing her with a leg pressed between hers, letting her rub herself against him, and sliding his fingers over the curve of her ass, slowly, following her crack downward and hovering just over where she really wanted him to be. Drawing all sorts of frustrated, and excited, and _needy_ sounds out of her. Brushing her ear with his lips and whispering “Quiet, it’s a library”, almost feeling her shudder all over him, almost… because that was usually when he came in his own hand.

 

Harry knew he was attracted to Ron.

He hadn’t had the courage to admit it to himself for a very long time, the memory of Dudley’s gang beating him and calling him “poof” burned indelibly into his mind. It was really just another word of abuse thrown carelessly around by a bunch of cruel kids; but the message still seeped through, that it was something very much frowned upon, and Harry already felt “weird” and “special” enough. He hadn’t actually enquired about the general opinion on the matter in the Wizarding world, but he had guessed it had to be more or less the same. Wizards might prefer quills to ball pens and owls to the Royal Mail, but prejudices seemed to be a common point with Muggles.

But when Ron had left them, during their Horcrux mission, Harry had missed him so badly. It was the first time in years he had been without Ron for such a long amount of time, and he could feel his whole being longing for him, his company, his humour, his smile. And late at night, alone in his side of the tent with Hermione asleep in her own, he let himself wish. He imagined Ron coming back to them, imagined tackling him to the ground with all the force of his fear, and relief, and anger. Ron fighting back, wrestling him, refusing to back down out of guilt and shame. Harry pinning his wrists over his head, punishing him with a kiss, furious, aggressive. Fucking his mouth with his tongue, Ron battling for dominance with his own, the both of them grinding their hips against each other in desperation and arousal. Biting Ron’s lips, almost drawing blood, almost… because that was usually when he came in his own hand.

 

Harry also knew that most of all, he was attracted to Ron and Hermione _together._

Now that he had them both, now that there was no need to lie or run or hide, and they were all under the same roof and in the same bed, he didn’t need to imagine anything. He could sit and watch as Hermione, clever, clever girl, seduced Ron right there on their sofa. As she teased him, and fought him, and peeled away layer after layer of all his buoyancy, and defensive humour, and insecurity, to get at the raw core of his desire for her. As Ron manhandled her out of her clothes, worshipped her body slowly inch by inch, and yet she still ended up on top of him. As she straddled him, his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips, and then slowly sunk down on him while her eyes fixed into Harry’s, never looking away for even one second. He almost came in his own hand, almost… because that was usually when he joined them.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters in this work, they are property of Ms. J. K. Rowling. I'm very sorry for how I treat them.


End file.
